The Celestial Moon Court of the West: DDN Nov
by Rin-Rin Yu Die
Summary: A series of loosely connected drabbles done for Dokuga's DDN November 2013 telling of Kagome's adventures in yokai court while being the reincarnation of their goddess.
1. Chapter 1

"An endless cycle is what life is. You are born, you grow old, and then you die." His words were cold as always as he held a steaming saucer of tea in his hand. His golden eyes observed everything but her. Sesshōmaru never observed her. Perhaps it was from shame. Prior to her falling down the well and ending up in this alternate timeline, he'd been the most powerful thing.

Now she was.

The yōkai claimed her to be the reincarnation of a goddess, a human reincarnation. How could a king even stand in comparison to her? Simple, he didn't.

**Done for prompt Endless Cycle. Drabbles are based around a world building exercise I plan to use in a future story. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight didn't shine. She was too embarrassed to practice when people were awake and could hear her. So, in a dark, candle-lit room, she practiced _hotchiku._ It was a traditional Japanese instrument, though why yōkai had made it into a religious instrument, she didn't understand. Still, as the reincarnation of the goddess Ten no Joō she was expected to know the wooden flute-like instrument.

Man she sucked.

Kagome had never been musically inclined, leading to her official swearing off music entirely. Now here she was, playing as badly as ever.

She heard a deep chuckle and blushed bright red.

**Done for prompt By the Sun's Light.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Milord," rasped one of Sesshōmaru's elder servants. "Kagome-sama has seen a flower. That means−"

"I am aware of what that means. Prepare the palace and Kagome-sama for Tsuki no Tanjo."

Sesshōmaru sighed. Being a king could be quite taxing at times, especially when his time revolved around governing his people or dealing with a naïve human that just so happened to be a reincarnation of a goddess.

Though to begin with, he'd never liked the Tsuki no Tanjo ritual. Perhaps because he wasn't quite fond of religious ceremonies to begin with or perhaps he didn't feel like fasting and praying.

**Done for the prompt Changing Angles**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome could see her reflection in the small bowl of water sat beside her. Her features looked gaunt, and her eyes held a look of agonizing hunger. It made sense. She hadn't eaten in two days. She was glad this Tsuki no Tanjo ceremony was nearly done. She could eat, she could sleep, and she wouldn't have to be around Sesshōmaru anymore. Two days of solitude in the locked temple was enough for her. She craved freedom from his icy glare.

"Kagome-sama," he warned. She bit back a sigh. Only a few more hours and she was out of there.

**Done for prompt Waning Reflection**


	5. Chapter 5

The first quarter of Kagome's day was spent attending things she was required to in the temple. She prayed, she ate, she drank some tea, she practiced her _hotchiku_ to her chagrin. In the second quarter, she attended her daily visit with Sesshōmaru, drank her second cup of tea, and drooled as her ate meat right before her eyes.

The third quarter of her day was spent in envy.

She was listening to the prayers of the people Tentai Tsuki Saibanshō and overheard the guttural sounds of people singing Inu no Uta, folk songs. Why couldn't life be so easy?

**Done for prompt First Quarter**


	6. Inbetween 1

Kagome bit back the sigh as she held the peach in her hands, waiting for the third couple to get married that week to come up to her.

"…Naomi-san and Itsuki-san, do you forever commit to one another despite you dark moments and terrible side dishes?"

She knew the priest, one Ichiru who reminded her of Miroku quite a bit, was attempting to lighten the mood but it just seemed to annoy the couple. It was a nice gesture but she knew she'd have to step in soon.

"Of course," the couple said in near unison.

How cute, Kagome thought.

**Done for inbetween prompt Dark Side**


	7. Chapter 6

The bride and groom approached Kagome and Sesshōmaru who sat beside her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, do you bless our union?" As dictated, they asked for Sesshōmaru's blessing too. As they'd gotten Ichiru's blessing, it counted as Kagome's/Ten no Joō's blessing as well.

"Yes," came Sesshōmaru's voice. It was emotionless, perhaps bored of the weddings by now. She didn't understand the sky rocketing number of them but she knew what she had to do. Hand them the peach that represented fertility and then they were on their way.

She did her part, feeling an ocean wave of jealousy try to drag her under.

**Done for prompt Ocean Tides**


	8. Inbetween 2

Kagome was never going to marry. She'd been taken miles away from the well and now was under near constant watch. There were guards at every corner and anyways, even if she tried to escape, everyone would know of her disappearance. Anyone who spotted her would immediately give chase. For the rest of her life, she was simply going to be known as Kagome, the reincarnation of a goddess.

_She'd never get married. She'd never have children. She'd only eat meat on a full moon. She'd never eat another peach,_ the blackness of her mind taunted.

"How old are you?"

**Done for inbetween prompt Black Void.**


	9. Chapter 7

Sometimes she felt like she was in a state between yōkai and gods. Perhaps she was. After all, she was the reincarnation of a goddess, which put her one step above yōkai, but she was also mortal, making her not a god. However, she really didn't like to think that was where she was. It was kind of lonely in that in between state.

Maybe it wasn't so lonely though. She had Sesshōmaru.

"Kagome-sama, you are staring at this one," he informed emotionlessly before taking another sip of tea.

Yeah, she wasn't entirely alone. She had Sesshōmaru.

"Yeah, I know."

**Done for prompt Between the Earth and the Sun**


	10. Inbetween 3

"Kagome-sama must come with me to learn Hakutō no Dansu!"said a young shrine maiden sharply, tugging on Kagome's sleeve. Kagome's eyes widened as she gave another strong pull in her direction.

"No, Kagome-sama must come with me. It had been an entire month since she and Sesshōmaru-sama prayed together. It would delight everyone to know that these two still care about their well-being of their people." The other woman fighting over her harshly tugged Kagome towards her, causing the goddess reincarnate to stumble.

"Kagome-sama must come with me. There are things to discuss."

Kagome couldn't be happier to see Sesshōmaru.

**Done for inbetween prompte Pulled Strongly.**


	11. Chapter 8

"You did not learn this?" Sesshōmaru asked, his tone implying that he did not care as he brought sake to his lips. Kagome was entranced though. There were thirteen shrine maidens dressed in light pinks and oranges dancing about on what seemed to be an invisible plat form.

"Remember the girls who fighting over me? Yeah, one of them wanted to take me to learn."

She didn't his response though as one of the yōkai shrine maidens jumped off the invisible stage, seemingly suspended in air as she danced.

"How do they do that?"

"Air magic of course. What else?"

**Done for prompt Suspended by Air**


	12. Inbetween 4

"Ow," Kagome hissed, her hands instantly moving for her nose to massage the aching flesh,

"My apologies Kagome-sama." Kagome looked up to see the familiar sight of Sesshōmaru. She wanted to gape at him. She'd gotten used to him calling her sama but apologizing to her because she ran into him? Who whipped this dog so badly?

"No, no. I ran into you. Please don't apologize." She waved her hands as a gesture that she was really fine and that it was fine for him not to be so kind.

"You never answered my question. How old are you, Kagome-sama?"

**Done for prompt Harsh Collision. In the chapter story I'm writing that this set of drabbles takes place in, her age is important to the plot.**


	13. Chapter 9

As the moon began its ascent into the sky, Kagome and Sesshōmaru sat where they always did during their daily visits. This time however, there was no tea and the quiet tranquility normally present wasn't there. Awkward silence permeated the air.

"I'm nearly sixteen," she replied.

"If anyone else asks you that question, you will answer fourteen," he commanded. At least the wasn't as whipped as she originally thought him to be.

"Why?"

"I am king, and you are the most powerful female alive. Put together the pieces from there."

She thought about it for a couple moments.

"Oh."

**Done for the prompt Lunar Cycle.**


	14. Inbetween 5

"Why do I have to say fourteen though?" Kagome asked, staring at Sesshōmaru who refused to make eye contact. She could understand his avoidance. It was slightly awkward to know that she was supposed to bare him an heir or two because she was the reincarnation of a goddess but she could help but fantasize about the moment. It was better than being single for eternity.

"Because the ceremony takes place when you're fifteen."

Oh.

She looked down at her hands, watching as her fingers fiddle with the stitching of her kimono. She was nervous that she knew her real fate.

**Done for prompt Cheesy Fantasy**


	15. Chapter 10

His purple crescent moon haunted her dreams that evening. She imagined the feeling of her lips as the touched his forehead, her tongue tracing the moon on his brow as the taste of salt filled her senses.

When she awoke the next morning, business was as usual but she could not shake the knowledge that she maybe had six months to go before she was used as Sesshōmaru's breeder. Perhaps she should've been mad at the thought. Her body was to be used for children.

At the same time, it wasn't a terrible prospect. At least she would die virginal.

**Done for prompt Purple Crescent**


End file.
